marisa x alice Una noche juntas
by darckanllel
Summary: despues de una dura jornada de robar en la bibliotaca de patchouli marisa decide quedarse a pasar la noche con alice o eso abia pensado en un principio 120% yuri


Una noche juntas (alice x marisa)

La noche caía en gensokyo y dos figuras se movían en la oscuridad de la noche y al salir la luna deja apreciar a dos rubias que llegaban con un saco de igual o mayor tamaño que el de santa claus entrando a la casa de la mas alta de las dos y vaciar el saco del cual salieron una gran cantidad de libros

Marisa: uuuuff…al fin terminamos (cansada)

Alice: el trabajo valió la pena (exhausta)

Las rubias de desploman sobre los sofás de la sala y se relajaban asta el punto que parecían fundirse en estos

Marisa: esta ves si que peso la carga (sobándose la espalda)

Alice: no hubiera pesado tanto si no le pusieras cuanto libro encuentres a tu paso (con una venita en la frente)

Marisa: es que pocas beses tienes una oportunidad de conseguir tantos libros gratis

Alice: no llamaría gratis el robar los libros de patchouli

Marisa: no cuestan nada así que es gratis

Alice: creo que no veré a patchouli en un buen tiempo (poniéndose la mano en la cara)

Marisa: (sonriente) no se enojara además para la biblioteca que tiene 20 libros mas o menos no es nada

Alice: eso es verdad pero…. (Con la venita aun más grande) ¡Aquí hai mas de 200 libros!

Marisa: bueno….se podría decir que estaba inspirada (manteniendo la sonrisa)

Alice: (resignada) discutir contigo es inútil

Marisa: bueno100 para ti y los demás son míos (como siempre)

Alice: ok como quieras (levantándose)

Marisa: ¿Qué ya te vas a dormir?

Alice: así es estoy molida auch (sobandoce el brazo)

Marisa: bueno creo que yo tambien de verdad esta noche fue productiva

Las magulladas y sucias rubias subieron al cuarto de la rubia de ojos cielo

Alice: casi nos matan por colarnos

Marisa: párese que han estado entrenando para esta noche

Al llegar al cuarto empiezan a desvestirse sin mirar a la otra y la que termina primero es marisa que se echo sobre la cama soltándose el cabello

Marisa: que raro párese que esta ves tardamos menos que antes (mirando por la ventana)

Alice: debe ser por lo rápido que escapamos

Marisa: debes ser por eso

Alice que había terminado de desvestirse se gira y al ver a una marisa con nada más que una camisa blanca semi transparente y ropa interior de igual color no puede controlarse y termina saliéndole un hilillo de sangre por la nariz mientras se sonroja

Marisa: alice ¿estas bien?

Alice: (saliendo de la impresión) ha si solo es el cansancio

Se limpia la sangre y se acuesta al lado de la bruja relajándose y cerrando los ojos lo cual aprovecho marisa para ver bien a su compañera y notar como la pequeña diferencia de estaturas es por lo bien formadas piernas que alice tiene y además un toque tierno cuando cerraba los ojos pero al abrirlos alice nota la mirada de marisa

Alice: ¿ocurre algo?

Marisa: (sorprendida y ruborizada) ¡ha! No na….nada

La chica de ojos amarillos como la miel se levanta y nota como lo que ella creía que era un vestido de noche blanco en realidad es una camisa sin mangas lo suficientemente larga y grande para que le tape a alice mas halla de su intimidad pero aun así deja bastante poco a la imaginación y esta es la que tenia a marisa experimentando tonos de rojo en aumento

Alice: marisa…. ¿de verdad estas bien? (mientras se acerca y pone su mano en la frente de la rubia de cabello largo)

Marisa: si estoy bien…. (Desviando la mirada)

Al desviar no pudo evitar ver un poco de los pechos de alice que se apreciaban por el escote lo que causa que su temperatura nervios y color suban considerablemente

Alice: pues….parece que tienes fiebre

Marisa: ¡he! no nada de eso (moviendo las manos en señal de negación)

La rubia mas alta no se creía mucho esto pero por la energía con la que la otra movía los brazos debía ser verdad el problema fue que fue demasiada energía y termina sacando un brazo ya que el agujero del cuello le quedaba un poco grande y con esto le enseña por completo uno de sus pechos a la rubia de las muñecas la cual al verlo lanza un choro de sangre por la nariz lo cual le da tiempo a la mas baja de cubrirse

Marisa: esto….perdona…./pero de que demonios me disculpo/ (poniéndose bien su camisa)

Alice: no hay problema /pero que estoy diciendo/ (limpiándose la sangre)

No sabían bien que les pasaba solo que esta noche era diferente a las otras

Marisa / que demonios me pasa porque me ocurre esto/

Alice: / vamos ya as dormido con ella no es la primera ves que la veo así/

Y en efecto ya llevaban bastante tiempo asaltando en la noche la biblioteca de patchouli pero esta ves no se sentían ni con sueño ni cansadas solo podían estar nerviosas por compartir la cama con la otra rubia

Marisa: (acostándose de lado para ver a alice) quizás…debimos haber sacado unos libros mas

Alice: pu…puede que tengas razón (acostándose al otro lado y mirándola)

Intentar poner un tema era la única forma de quitarle el peso al ambiente que se avía creado ya que anteriormente solo se desvestían y 3 segundos después estaban dormidas

Marisa: tal vez para la próxima una deba tomar los libros y la otra hacer guardia

Alice: si pero…. (La mira con desconfianza) ¿No pensaras dejarme a cargo de las vampiros y la servidumbre verdad?

Marisa: (con una gotita en la cabeza) ha no para nada….como se te ocurre eso….

Alice: ok (aun desconfiada) mientras no me dejes botada

Marisa: no digas eso mujer (mientras sonríe)

El ambiente de tensión se desvanece y ambas empiezan a perderse en los ojos de la otra extrañamente era lo mas agradable del mundo estar hai y cuando alice baja un poco su vista pasa a ver un corte que marisa tenia en el brazo

Alice: (sorprendida) ¡marisa! ¿Y esa herida?...

Marisa: ha esto no es nada solo la sirvienta y sus trucos de circo (sonriéndole)

La chica de ojos celestes recuerda como al ser descubiertas marisa la empuja lejos de la puntería de la chica de pelos plateados

Alice: es…es por mi culpa que te lastimaran (con pena)

La chica de cabellos cortos toma el brazo de la bruja con delicadeza y antes de que la otra pudiera objetar algo deposita un tierno beso en la herida asiendo que la rubia de pelo largo se sonroje tanto como antes y se paralice permitiéndole a la otra sobar su brazo con su cara

Alice: gracias por….por protegerme (susurrando)

Marisa: no hay de que (desviando la mirada)

En cuanto alice se aleja marisa la ve a la cara y nota como los ojos de la puper amenazan con llorar

Marisa: (sonriendo) vamos mujer no es para tan….

No puede seguir ya que nota como alice tiene gran parte del brazo izquierdo dañado

Marisa: ¡alice! Que te paso en el brazo

Alice: he que….ha esto pues creo que esa china es realmente fuerte cuando se lo propone

La chica de ojos color oro recuerda claramente como en su escape cuando marisa iba cargando los libros alice la cubre del ataque de una de las vampiros pero no alcanza a cubrirse de una patada de la pelirroja y lo recibe como puede con el brazo

Marisa: (con la vos quebrándose) alice…gracias….

Con solo decir esto besa cuidadosamente el brazo de la chica ojiazul y a esta la sangre le vuelva a la cabeza quedando paralizada mientras marisa le masajea la zona dañada quedando alice con su rostro lleno de rojo

Marisa: gracias por cuidarme (con la vos normal)

Alice: (volviendo a la normalidad) lo…lo mismo digo (mirando a otro lado)

Se vuelven a separa pero con un ambiente una ves mas tenso que no sabían como sacar

Alice: /vamos di algo después de lo que ocurre no te debes quedar callada/

Marisa: /ahhhh que ago no se me ocurre que decir….bueno probemos una broma/

El ambiente sigue tenso unos momentos asta que marisa lo rompe con su habitual sonrisa

Marisa: (con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja) bueno…..ahora ya se que la débil de alice puede aguantar un buen golpe/que idioteces digo/

Alice: yo no soy débil (enojada) /porque justo ahora tenia que soltar eso/

Marisa: claro que lo eres (sonriéndole) /no me había fijado lo linda que se ve enojada/

Alice: ya te dije que no (molesta) /no se porque pero me gusta cuando me ase enfadar/

Al discutir ambas se empiezan a acercar a la cara de la otra y al quedar a escasos centímetros ambas se dejan llevar por ese momento mágico

Marisa: que si… (Cerrando los ojos)

Alice: que no… (Susurrando mientras preparaba su boca)

Se funden sus labios en un beso el cual es solo el primero para probar pero que deja con ganas de más a las dos

Marisa: (se saborea los labios y abriendo los ojos dice) ¡que si!

Mientras decía esto se coloca sobre alice

Alice: (poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios) ¡que no! (desafiante)

La rubia de ojos azules le lanza una mirada de desafió a la de cabello largo y esta la toma de la cara y acercándose a ella le dice

Marisa: te probare que de verdad lo eres (con una sonrisa maliciosa) /quiero mucho mas/

Alice: inténtalo (le devuelve la mirada mientras se sujeta al cuello de esta) /dame otro de esos/

De un instante a otro empiezan a besarse pero esta ves con pasión queriendo entrar en la boca de la otra para poder beber directamente de ese sabor que las había dejado con ganas de más pero el cuerpo les exige respirar

Marisa: (agitada y un tanto roja) /eso tenia un sabor…/

Alice: (igual que la otra pero aun sin soltarse) /eso fue…/

No podían describir con palabras el sabor que tenia la otra solo que querían probar más de este y nada se los iba a impedir

Vuelven a besarse sin siquiera avisar pero esta ves compartiendo todo con la otra tanto su sabor como una que otra caricia que no avían podido contener pero que se terminaron cuando marisa le dijo

Marisa: (aun agitada) ¿admites que eres débil? /me encanta jugar contigo/

Alice: no lo soy así que no lo admito (aun algo alterada) /por que me gusta tanto seguirte el juego/

Se miran un instante para volver a besarse pero esta ves con un desenfreno como si no hubiera mañana y cuando el impulso se les paso marisa logra articular

Marisa: (aparentando no estar afectada) ve…ves si no fueras débil…no te afectaría

Alice: qui…quien esta a...Afectada (roja y jadeando)

Marisa: so...solo ba...Basta ver lo roja que estas (igual de roja)

Alice: pu...pues tú estas ja…jadeando (roja)

Marisa: a si (leve rubor y una pequeña sonrisa) /ya vas a ver/

Alice: ¡si! (retándola a seguir) /haber que ases/

Marisa: pues te toca a ti

La bruja comienza a besar el cuello de alice asiendo que esta se estremezca y pegue un gemido cuando marisa le de un leve mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja

Alice: (bastante roja y con la vos entrecortada) ma...Marisa que haces

Marisa: pues…. (Lamiéndole el cuello) debilitándote aun mas

Alice: ya….ya te dije que yo….aaahhh…no…no soy débil

En ese momento marisa baja la parte superior de la camisa de alice y empieza a sujetar uno de sus pechos de forma un poco brusca

Alice: ahhhh marisa…no hagas eso que duele

Marisa: en ese caso (acerca su cara a uno de los pechos de alice) te haré esto

La chica de ojos ámbar sujeta uno de los pechos de alice y lo masajea mientras al que tenia enfrente le pasa la lengua rodeando la aureola

Alice: aah no hagas e…eso (con los colores en la cara)

La bruja de pelo liso había empezado a darle leves mordiscos mientras pellizcaba la punta del otro

Marisa: ves no aguantas nada por ser débil /que bien te ves desde aquí/

Alice: yo…yo no soy débil /ahora me toca a mi/

Se invierten los lugares y alice montando a marisa le dice

Alice: ahora te lo demostrare

Marisa: haber que puedes hacer

Marisa sonreía pensando que alice la besaría con torpeza o quizás la toquería con miedo

Pero en un solo movimiento alice sello sus labios con los de marisa asiendo que su lengua entrara a la fuerza en la boca de la bruja y prácticamente beber de ellos probando por completo los labios de marisa y luego soltarla dejando a una agitada marisa con ganas de mas y alice en un estado similar pero mas interesada en preguntarle algo a la rubia de cabello largo

Alice: ¿y que te pareció?

Marisa: pues….no estuvo mal del todo (fingiendo)

Alice: ¿así?..... ¿Y que tal esto?

La marionetista le baja la camisa a marisa dejando al descubierto sus pechos los cuales empieza a masajear mientras daba ligeros besos en el cuello de marisa

Marisa: aaaahhhh alice e…eso estaaaah…..un….un poco mejor….

En ese instante alice junta los senos de marisa mientras los besaba para luego meterse una parte de este en la boca y chuparlo como una lactante

Alice: (sin dejar de mover los senos de marisa) mira quien esta débil ahora

La chica de ojos dorados reúne toda la fuerza que puede para tomar las manos de alice y detenerla

Marisa: a…ahora….me…me toca a mí (jadeando)

Al decir esto besa a Alice impidiendo que esta reclame y quitándole con rudeza lo que le quedaba de su camisa para dejar a la chica de ojos azul cielo con nada más que una fina tela en su entrepierna

Alice: (intentando taparse) aahhhh no mires…. (Avergonzada y roja)

Marisa: no sabía que tenías tan buenos gustos (con una cara un tanto excitada y saboreándose)

Alice: no digas eso…. (Tapándose con ambas manos la cara de vergüenza) /marisa por que siempre me avergüenzas/

Marisa aprovecha la oportunidad y pasa su lengua por las piernas de alice para llevarla a sus muslos y luego a la entrepierna de esta

Alice: ma…marisa….haaa .hai no….no quiero…… / marisa no iras ha…. /

Marisa toma la fina tela y comienza a retirarla del cuerpo de Alice con rapidez pero sin dejar de disfrutar el hacerlo

Alice: ma…..Marisa…no….no lo…no la saques

La bruja hace oídos sordos y luego de sacársela pasa su lengua degustando la intimidad de la chica de cabello corto para luego darle un gran lametón a esa zona

Marisa: que buena vista (sonriendo)

Alice: no…no digas eso…. (Mientras el rojo de su cara llegaba a niveles peligrosos) /no mires tan fijamente tonta/

Marisa: pero (mirando la intimidad de alice) es bellísima /igual que tu alice/

Alice: no me digas esas cosas /no me avergüences mas/

Marisa: en ese caso….

La chica empieza a pasar su lengua por la intimidad de la mas alta asiendo que esta sienta una pequilla corriente recorrerla y luego como la bruja había introducido su lengua hai abajo

Alice: (intentando sacar a marisa de hai) paaahhh…..para no….no sigas… /marisa…marisa….marisa /

Marisa: pero…. (Lamiéndola) es tan delicioso…. (Mientras volvía a introducir su lengua)

Alice: no…no me importa…no sigas con eso (mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza)

La maestra de las muñecas de gensokyo sentía como la bruja había sacado su lengua solo para meter uno de sus dedos y empezaba a moverlo

Alice: ahhhh maaaah…..marisa…..para…. /si sigues yo boy a…/

Marisa: si de verdad no eres débil…deberías poder aguantar esta prueba

Alice: y no…no lo soy….solo aahhh eso… es…..aahhh (ya no se controlaba muy bien)

Marisa: ah no te oigo (sonrisa maliciosa)

Mientras decía esto empezado a introducir un segundo dedo mientras que con la otra mano abría la intimidad de Alice para facilitarle la acción y luego darle suaves besos al clítoris de esta

Alice: maaaa….marisa…hai….yo….aaahhhh /no puedo mas/

La rubia de ojos claros sintio como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo para irse de un momento a otro y dejar a una marisa con la cara llena del resultado de sus acciones asía alice

Marisa: (probando los fluidos de alice) ummm…deliciosos….

Después de probar un poco más de estos y limpiarse la cara marisa se acerca alice y sonriente le dice

Marisa: ¿que ya te cansaste?

Alice que aun estaba un poco agitada por lo anterior se incorpora como puede y en un movimiento toma a marisa de los hombros y la besa cortándole la respiración para soltarla cuando sintio que la bruja iba a desmayarse

Marisa: baya eso si que estuvo bueno

La marionetista la mira a los ojos con lago de vergüenza y le dice

Alice: (ruborizada) bueno…yo aguante así que….hora yo….

Marisa: ok como digas…. (Acariciándole la cabeza) ya no te llamare débil nunca mas (sonriéndole)

Alice: yo…yo no me refería a eso (mirando a otro lado)

Marisa: ¿he? entonces… (Nerviosa) a… ¿a que te referías?

Alice: pues.... (Acercándosele censualmente) a esto…

Al decir lo ultimo alice queda sobre marisa jugando con los pezones de esta mientras le quitaba su camisa y empezaba a besar el estomago de esta

Marisa: ahhh ¿Qué haces?

Alice: que no ves (mientras bajaba a su vientre) te devuelvo la prueba que me hiciste

Marisa: ahhh no…no tienes que hacérmela aahhhh mi….yo ya soy fuerte

Alice: (sonriéndole) entonces…. (Susurrándole al oído) déjame comprobarlo….

Y dicho esto la beso mientras con su mano derecha empezaba frotar la intimidad de marisa por sobre la tela mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el rostro de marisa para que no se le escapara al beso que le esta dando luego mete su mano en la ropa interior de marisa introduciendo un dedo y separando sus bocas le sonríe y dice

Alice: no esperaba que estuvieras tan ansiosa

Marisa: alice…. / ¡quien eres y que hiciste con mi alice!/

Mientras pensaba esto no nota como Alice había terminado de desnudarla para empezar a dar suaves besos a la intimidad de marisa asiendo que esta pegue leves gemidos de placer los cuales le sirven a alice de señal para pasar a lo siguiente

Alice: y ahora…. /me toca devolverte el favor/

Marisa: (agitada) que me vas a hacer….

No recibió su respuesta en palabras ya que sintio como la chica de ojos azules empezaba a mover su lengua dentro de ella y alabes introducía uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia mas baja

Marisa: aahhh…..a…ahhh….alice….cu….aahh…cuando aahh….aprendiste…ahhh

La chica de ojos claros se encontraba demasiado concentrada y ocupada para responderle ya que había empezado a abrirle un poco las paredes internas de marisa mientras introducía dos de sus dedos y daba leves mordiscos al punto G de la bruja

Marisa: ahhhh….alice….e…eso me dolió…. / ¡se un poco mas suave joder!/

Alice: nunca pensé que la tendrías tan linda Marisa…. (Sonriéndole pícaramente)

Marisa: ¡no….no digas….eehhh….eso! Ahhhh…. (Con la sangre llegándole a toda velocidad a la cara)

La dueña de Shanghai introduce por completo su lengua asiendo que a marisa la recorra una corriente de calor por todo el cuerpo

Marisa: a…alice yo...Yo boy a….

Alice: vamos…suéltalo……

Las palabras luego sobraron ya que la bruja sintio como alice la izo subir a la sima del placer para luego volver a la realidad y notar como alice limpiaba su intimidad para luego probar los residuos que quedaron en su cara

Alice: (seria) tienes razón (sonriendo) estuvo delicioso

Marisa: alice tu…. (Recuperándose de la experiencia)

Ambas estaban coloradas y acostándose al lado de la bruja alice paso su mano por la cara de esta

Alice: marisa…/te ves preciosa/

Marisa: alice…. /eres hermosa/

Ambas estaban cansadas pero mirándose la una a la otra podían seguir así el resto de sus vidas y poco a poco fueron acercándose asta estar a unos centímetros de la otra y soltar un suave pero claro –TE AMO- para luego besarse y poder explorar por completo la boca de la otra compartiendo todas las sensaciones y caricias que podían en ese momento

Marisa: yo de verdad te amo alice

Alice: y yo a ti marisa

Volvieron a besarse pero esta ves aforrándose al cuerpo de la otra dando vueltas alrededor de la cama para terminar separándose pero con un hilo de saliva que iba de la comisura de los labios de una rubia asta los de la otra

Marisa: te ves preciosa

Alice: y tu luces genial

Ambas vuelven a besarse como si estuvieran compitiendo por cual amaba mas a la otra para terminar con marisa sobre alice sujetando los pechos de la chica ojiazul

Alice: ¡marisa! Se mas delicada esta ves (un tanto molesta)

Marisa: ok (dándole un beso corto) me encanta lo linda que te ves cuando te enojas (sonriendo)

Alice: y a mí (dándole otro beso) cuando tú sonríes

La rubia de ojos dorados empieza a masajear los senos de la chica de ojos cielo mientras esta abrasaba fuertemente a la otra y luego darle unos suaves chupones en el cuello

Marisa: aahhh ¿para que tantos?

Alice: porque no hay otra forma de marcarte /no pienso dejarte a ninguna otra/

Marisa: en ese caso…. /yo tambien dejare mi seño en ti/

La rubia de cabello largo da un suave mordisco en un pecho de alice

Alice: ahhh marisa se mas delicada (molesta)

Marisa: lo se solo que quiero dejarle claro a cualquiera que tu cuerpo es mió (sonriendo)

Alice: (aun molesta) no necesitas hacer eso

Marisa: pero…. (Mordiéndole ligeramente el otro) no quiero que ninguna otra piense en quitarme a *mi* alice

Alice: con que *tu* alice eh

Marisa: acaso es mentira (mirándola a los ojos)

Alice: pero solo si (acercándosele) tu te vuelves *mi* marisa

Marisa: (besándola) por su puesto

Empiezan a besarse mientras alice comienza a pasar sus manos por los pechos de marisa y esta mientras tanto frotaba una de sus piernas con la intimidad de alice asiendo que esta mande leves señales de placer para luego abrirse de piernas y que marisa pudiera colocarse de forma que sus cuerpos recibieran placer mutuamente

Alice: marisa… (Un tanto roja y avergonzada) vamos yo ya….no aguanto

Marisa: (con una sonrisa de excitación) y yo no aguanto cuando pones una cara como esa

Marisa empieza un movimiento de vaivén asiendo que a las dos les comience a subir la temperatura y embriagar un placer indescriptible

Alice: ahhhh ma…marisa….ahhh asi…ahhhh

Marisa….aa….aahhh Alice…..ah….….

Los cuerpos de las dos empezaban a moverse al compás al igual que sus corazones para dar lugar a nuevas sensaciones que ninguna jama sabía pensado sentir antes

Alice: marisa….

Marisa: alice….

La chica de cabello corto abrasa a la otra que aumenta la velocidad de los movimientos mientras besa a la otra y comienzan a sentir como un fuego nacía en el interior de cada una mientras la fricción producida por sus cuerpos iba en aumenta asiendo que cada segundo fuera mas placentero que el anterior

Alice: ahhhh ma…marisa….yo ya….no….

Marisa….ahhhh yo…yo…igual…ahhh a… alice…

Los cuerpos de las dos estaban llenos de sudor y con una temperatura por enzima de la normal pero sus corazones y cuerpos les pedían que siguieran asta que las dos sintieron como llegaban al límite del placer

Marisa/alice: ahhhhhh TE AMO……AHHHHH

Ambas llegaron a la vez finalizando con un beso para darle descanso a sus cuerpos que ese día avían trabajada mas que nunca en su vida y luego dormir abrasadas sintiendo como sus corazones ahora latían al unísono y sus almas se avían hecho una sola que no se separaría jamás

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los primeros raños del sol asomaban por detrás de las montañas de gensokyo y con esto se empezaba a iluminar la habitación de la mejor titiritera del lugar que en ese momento esta cubierta solo por una sabana mientras se abrasaba una rubia de cabellos largos la cual mantenía firmemente abrasada a la chica de cabellos cortos asta que los rayos del sol le impidieron seguir soñando y tener que abrir los ojos

Marisa: uuuhhmmm (levantándose con pereza) ahhh me duele la espalda y….

Siente algo al lado suyo y descubre a una preciosa rubia que paresia un ángel al dormir

Marisa: a…alice…. (Sonrojándose)

De un momento a otro recuerda todo lo que vivió en la noche y después de contemplar un rato a la chica que duerme a su lado embozando una pequeña sonrisa acerca sus labios a la frente de *su* alice para besarla y luego susurrarle al oído

Marisa: despierta…..a-l-i-c-e (mordiéndole suavemente la oreja)

La nombrada despierta rápidamente por lo que *su* Marisa acababa de hacer y después de mirar a todos los lados se fija en la rubia que tiene al lado y recuerda lo que izo en la noche obteniendo como resultado un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Alice: ma…marisa…bu…buenos días…. (Nerviosa)

Marisa: (molesta) ¿Cómo es eso de buenos días?

Alice: (desconcertada) ¿ha? ¿Entonces que quie….?

No alcanza a terminar la frase cuando la bruja ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y estirando los labios en señal de querer un beso

Marisa: (aun con los ojos cerrados) mi beso de los buenos días….

Alice: (sonrojada) bu...Bueno….

Alice se acerca nerviosamente a marisa y esta la toma de los hombros dándole un beso profundo que ase despertar completamente a la titiritera quien abrasa a la ambarina para profundizar mas el beso asta que ambas sientan que es suficiente(por lo menos para la mañana)

Alice: (con un rubor leve) bueno eso es suficiente

Marisa: ummmhhh (tocándose los labios) bueno…por ahora si

Alice: mejor nos levantamos a ordenar los libros que conseguimos ayer

Marisa: bueno pero recuerda que son 100 para ti y el resto es mió

Alice: ¿he? /como te lograste acordar de eso no recuerdo haber aceptado

Marisa: (sonriendo) si lo hiciste /ya vamos a empezar/

Alice: (semi molesta) no lo hice /igual que siempre/

Marisa: (aun con la sonrisa) que si /ya viene/

Alice: (molesta) que no /aquí esta/

Como era habitual se avían acercado poco a poco a la cara de la otra asta que quedaron a escasos centímetros y fue marisa la que termino con un beso rápido esto

Marisa: (cara de alivio) que bueno que aun te puedo hacer enojar así…. (Con su sonrisa habitual) si ya no pudiera verte enojada creo que parte de mi vida se abría perdido

Alice: deberías buscar alguien más a quien molestar y no a *tu* *Alice*

La chica de ojos color cielo hizo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras para hacer notar la importancia de esto pero la chica de ojos color miel simplemente la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo

Marisa: (seria) lo haría pero….

Alice: pero…. (Aun molesta pero algo intrigada)

Marisa: (abrasando a alice) mi alice se ve tan linda cuando se enoja que no me puedo aguantar

Al decir esto abrasa por atrás a la chica de cabello corto apretándola como si fuera un peluche

Alice: (molesta de verdad) marisa suéltame….

Marisa: no pienso hacerlo alice es muy blandita y me gusta abrasarla de esta forma (mientras hacia rozar su mejilla con la de alice)

Alice: pero…. (Ruborizada)

Marisa: nada de peros…eres mía y quiero abrasarte

Alice: uf si no hay de otra….

Las dos se abrasan y podían sentir como el corazón de la otra latía al compás del zullo y al soltarse se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en la prefundida de estos pero alice es quien corta el momento desviando la mirada

Marisa: ¿he? ¿Qué pasa alice?

Alice: esto….crees que después de esto podremos seguir igual que siempre

Marisa: pues….

Claramente no podrían mantenerlo en secreto ya que el estar separadas no era algo muy agradable y en cuanto se supiera las relaciones con los demás cambiarían un poco

Alice: ¿y bien?

Marisa: umph….no lo se…..pero….

Alice: ¿pero….?

Marisa: mientras sigas siendo *mi* Alice tal y como me gustas poco me importa lo demás (sonriendo)

Esto alivia un poco a la titiritera y luego de eso abrasa a la bruja para decirle al oído

Alice: y para mi que tu sigas siendo *mi* marisa sin cambios

Marisa: eso dalo por hecho (con su típica sonrisa)

Alice: (con una gotita en la frente) aunque podrías no robarme los libros que ya robamos

Marisa: bueno….eso puedo hacerlo pero….

Alice: pero….

Marisa: (sonrisa maliciosa) prefiero salir junto a mi alice a conseguir más libros que tener que devolverle los otros que ya conseguimos

Alice: (desconfiada) ¿seguro que es por estar conmigo y no por que no quieras devolverme los libros?

Marisa: ¿ha? ¿Qué no me crees? (con una gotita en la cabeza y empezando a sudar)

La chica ojiazul se lo pensó y luego le dijo

Alice: ok pero con una condición

Marisa: ¿y cual seria? (extrañada)

Alice: que nos saltemos la parte de ir a la mansión aun estoy cansada por eso (sonriendo)

A marisa esto la sorprendió un poco y juguetonamente le dice

Marisa: y que tal lo otro

Alice: pues…. Si es por repetir eso no tengo problema (con un leve rubor)

Marisa: ok como tu pidas (abrasándola)

La titiritera se acomoda en el pecho de la rubia de cabello largo y ambas se vuelven a dormir embriagándose con el aroma de la otra y pensando en todo lo que pudieron hacer y que pueden hacer una noche juntas.

FIN………………..


End file.
